


Gaston's Rescue

by RoxyMoron



Series: Gaston's Rescue [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Rescue Attempt, Vines, trunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knock on the door wasn't Gaston's first attempt at rescuing Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaston's Rescue

'Who does that beast think he is? No one takes what's mine and gets away with it.' The knight Gaston grumbled to himself as he forced his way through the dark forest, sword slicing through low hanging branches as he forged his way to the Dark Castle to rescue his betrothed.

He could just picture it now, his sword running through the beast's heart 'If he even has one.' He smirked to himself, Belle running over to him and professing she was wrong about him and agreeing to marry him right away. He could hardly wait to mount the beast's head on his wall.

After days of searching, crossing the hot deserts and perilous mountains he finally approached the Dark Castle. He knew he would have to be sneaky; it wasn't like he could just walk up to the front door and knock. From his vantage point he scoped out the best possible point of entry.

"Soon, Belle you will be back where you belong!" he vowed as he made his way towards the castle.

* * *

He made his way toward the garden wall; it was easily climbable and would lead him to the servant entrance. Grabbing onto a vine he started his climb, but stopped as he heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"Rumplestiltskin? What are you doing? Dinner is ready"

Gaston froze it was the sweet voice of his betrothed.

"And what are we having tonight?"

Gaston scowled, the evil beast forcing his betrothed to work like a commoner. He needed a distraction so he could get the upper hand on the beast.

"We're having your favorite." Belle announced.

"Ah. So the blood of the innocent, with a side of puppies and kittens?" Rumplestiltskin let out a giggle

"Exactly" Belle sighed.

"I'll be right there."

Gaston blanched at the thought. He could not rescue her soon enough to spare her this torment and agony. He started climbing when he felt something brush his leg, eyes widening he looked down expecting to see some foul monster from the Gates of Hades guarding the Dark One's castle, but there was nothing there. Just the vines he was using to climb. 'Ah,' he thought 'one of the vines had wrapped around my ankle.' He started to climb again when he felt a pull on his leg, looking down again he noticed another vine had wrapped around his ankle. Pulling out his dagger he prepared to cut himself loose, when he found he couldn't move his hand, he found yet another vine latched to his arm, and gasped as he watched more wrap around his body trapping him.

"You call this a heroic rescue, dearie?" a giggle sounded from above.

Gaston looked up to see the Dark One perched on the top of the garden wall.

"Belle is not taking visitors today." Rumplestiltskin giggled "Might I take a message?"

Gaston tried to shout, but his mouth was bound shut by the vines

"Sorry could you repeat that, dearie. All I got was 'Mmmph mmph mmmmmph." He continued to laugh "Well I'd hate to cut this meeting short but I'm having a delicious dish for dinner, and I'd hate to keep her waiting."

'He couldn't possible mean…' Gaston thought, but watched as the Beast waved his hand and the next thing he knew he back in Avonlea.

* * *

Crossing the hot deserts and perilous mountains Gaston made his way back toward the Dark Castle. Climbing up the garden wall; obviously wasn't to work, so he needed to scope out a new way.

He noticed one of the windows was open, careful to avoid all vegetation; he made his way to the stone wall under it. The climb was strenuous but he finally made it. He was inside the castle.

"Belle!" he cried out in a hushed voice "Belle, it's me Gaston! I'm here to save you." He went room to room sword drawn in case the Dark One should be a problem. 'Maybe she's in the dungeon! Oh what horrors she must face' he sadly thought as he slowly descended the stairs that led into a long hallway with rows of thick heavy doors.

He tried the first floor he came to and with some force it finally opened, and was horrified by what he saw. Blood everywhere. It drenched the floor and speckled the walls; in the middle of the ceiling was a heavy chain with two cuffs at the end. "Oh Belle, what has this monster done to you." He cried, as he moved to the next room, almost afraid to know what horrors lie there. This second door opened a little easier and it was almost anticlimactic all it contained was a cot, with a thin blanket and a silk pillow.

After checking the remaining cells, thanking the gods they were empty, he concluded that his betrothed was not down there either. 'Where could they be?' He made his way back into the main hall, where he noticed a white piece of parchment left on the dining room table.

He made his way to the parchment, tripping over the red carpet that adorns the hall. Picking up the parchment his eyes narrowed at the note written on it in spidery handwriting.

_Dear Sir What's-his-Name_

_Went thief hunting with Belle. Be back as soon as the thief is dead and Belle learns a lesson and cleans up the mess, who knows how long that will take._

_-Rumplestiltskin_

'Thief hunting? What was that supposed to mean' he thought, he turned the parchment over and noticed writing on the back.

_P.S. Mind the rug, and have a nice trip back to Avonlea, dearie._

Gaston starred at the letter reading the post script over "Mind the rug what's that sup-" he was cut off as the ground was pulled from under him, landing on the rug, he gasped as the end rolled up over him.

The tongue like rug continued to roll into a trunk with slammed shut. The trunk then rose up on thick wooden legs and started its long journey back to Avonlea.

* * *

Crossing the hot deserts and perilous mountains, yet again, Gaston made his way back toward the Dark Castle.

"That's it!" he murmured "I have had it! I'm just going to go knock and demand my bride back!"

Opening the gate he walked up the path leading to the front door. Hand curled into a fist he slammed it into the door three times. After a few minutes of waiting he heard the creak of the door opening.

Drawing his sword and putting on his most heroic voice he stared down the beast.

"I am Sir Gaston and you Beast hav-" with a snap from the Dark One, the brave knight was nothing but a rose on the stones.

"You would have thought after two warnings you would have learned a lesson dearie!" Rumplestiltskin laughed as he bent over to pick up the fallen knight. He shut the door and made his way back towards the fair beauty inside; he did have a present to give her after all.

**A/N a little humor piece I came up with, the vines I got inspiration from the Addams Family movie and the rug & trunk from Beauty and the Beast. Let me know what you think!**

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea that popped in my head


End file.
